Honest Game Trailers - BioShock
BioShock is the 41st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Ian Brown and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game BioShock. It was published on April 7, 2015. BioShock was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - BioShock on YouTube "From the developer that brought you one of the most influential and revolutionary first-person shooter games ever, comes System Shock 2: Under Water." '~ Honest Game Trailers - BioShock Script From the developer Games that brought you one of the most influential and revolutionary first-person shooter games ever Shock, System Shock 2, comes System Shock 2 .... underwater. BioShock Journey to Rapture, a gleaming city under the sea. But don't let the looks fool you. It's Dubai exterior hides a Detroit inside. Where instead of crack, it's called ADAM. Where instead of crackheads, they're called splicers. And instead of pimps and hoes, get slapped around by Big Daddies and Lister Sisters. Get ready to shoot up and shoot 'em up as Jack, a gullible young man who beats homeless people to death with a wrench so he can buy more drugs and guns with the money he loots from their corpses -- but draws the line at murdering children. Or doesn't? Experience a story that’s the perfect counterpoint to your friend who just read Atlas Shrugged and won’t shut up about it. Where a me-first society leads to drug addiction, violence, poverty, and mental health problems. So… America? And a gripping plot that reveals itself in a series of twists and turns that will make you say... "The name's Frank Fontaine." Huh? "Code yellow." ''Wha-? And... ''gang of little sisters repeatedly stab their victim. Okay.... But it still makes ten times more sense than the ending of BioShock: Infinite. Re-experience an all-time classic that deserved all the praise it got for its style, gameplay, and plot, that's so good, you'll totally overlook the back-tracking, fetch quests, and that terrible hacking mini-game you can't avoid. Did I say hacking? Because I meant plumbing simulator. So pick up one of the best video games of the decade, with the best water physics since Wave Race 64, the best dystopian setting since Deus Ex, the best method of killing people with angry bees since, I don't know, The Wicker Man? ['Nic Cage in The Wicker Man:' "Not the bees!!!!! ARGGHHHH!!!!!"] Starring: Derpy Dr. Manhattan; Walt Disney; Notorious B.I.G.; Alice in F***** Up Land; and Tuuuuuuuuuubes. Waterworld Reception Honest Game Trailers - BioShock has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant said the video was "very funny" and "really entertaining." Robin Parrish of Tech Times noted that "The Honest Game Trailer for BioShock is one of the shortest Smosh Games has ever made. Because let's face it: there's not much to nitpick when it comes to BioShock. Still, you can't disagree with the stuff Smosh comes up with. You could even argue that a BioShock Honest Trailer is long overdue, it being eight years old and all." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, Ian Brown and Spencer Gilbert Edited by: Alex Hluch Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailer for BIOSHOCK '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackles 'BioShock' ' - Tech Times article * 'Honest Game Trailer: BioShock '- The Awesomer article * 'Would You Kindly View An Honest Trailer For ‘Bioshock’? '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:2K Games Category:Irrational Games Category:2K Australia